Coffee Talk
by StarBabii
Summary: At a café, Giselle and Madeleine discuss movies, and Giselle plays with condiments.


**Title: Coffee Talk**

**Summary: At a café, Giselle and Madeleine discuss movies, and Giselle plays with condiments.**

**Warnings: slight language, fem!Prussia, fem!Canada, fem!PruCan bromance (or femslash, idc. Pretend they're on a date, or their honeymoon in Paris for all I care), somewhat-spoiler warning (spoilers about deaths in the following movies: Marley & Me, Harry Potter, Shutter Island, Titanic), and extensive dialogue.**

**A/N:**

_**Guess who's back?**_

…_**-ish.**_

* * *

><p>Giselle wasn't a particularly sentimental woman. Yes, she often reminisced about her younger days, and this mostly brought tears to her eyes and prompted a trip to the grocery store for some Ben &amp; Jerry's, but she would refuse to tear up over something so silly. When she attempted to explain to someone what she meant exactly, she mostly ended up running herself in circles.<p>

"So, crying over a character's death in a movie is silly?" Madeleine rose an eyebrow at Giselle as she sipped her coffee.

Giselle grinned, tapping the table once. "Exactly." She crossed her arms over her chest, apparently satisfied as she leaned back into the chair. Madeleine swallowed as the waitress came over, assuring her that they were content with just their coffee.

Madeleine traced the rim of her cup for a moment, staring intently at the liquid. "Have you ever seen Marley and Me?" Madeleine bit at her bottom lip.

Giselle nodded. "Okay, animals don't count."

"Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter is exempt, also."

Madeleine paused, then spoke again, "Shutter Island?"

"Little kids, too."

"Titanic?"

"Little kids."

"Young Adults."

"Close enough."

Madeleine rolled her eyes. "You need to have a better excuse."

Giselle stopped to think for a moment. She brightened eventually and grinned. "It happened in real life."

Madeleine stared as Giselle continued smiling stupidly and stirred her coffee with a straw. "You had most of these planned out, didn't you?"

Giselle's smile turned lopsided. "I need to keep up my reputation." She winked at Madeleine.

Madeleine scoffed as she watched Giselle begin to make a tower out of the creamers at their table. "What about The Mist?"

"Little kid."

"What about when the guy was fed to the thing?" Madeleine watched as Giselle put the final creamer upside-down on top of the rest, finishing the pyramid.

"The military guy?" she asked, scrunching her eyebrows together in thought as she leaned back slightly to assess her masterpiece.

"Yeah."

"When they hoisted him up and dropped him outside the door?"

"Yes."

Giselle was silent as she pushed the creamer pyramid over. "Okay, I totally bawled my eyes out…"

Madeleine grinned.

"–but it doesn't count because he was '_the military guy'_." Giselle looked up at Madeleine as she grinned and began to build a Leaning Tower of Creamer.

"Oh, fuck you."

Giselle laughed. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Which movies did you cry during?"

"Which movies did I cry during?"

"Exactly." Giselle licked her lips as she stared at Madeleine intently.

Madeleine sighed and gazed at the chipping nail polish on her thumb. "You'll laugh."

"Probably." Madeleine looked up for a moment, catching Giselle's shrug before looking back down to her hands. Giselle groaned. "Fine, I promise I won't. Better?" Madeleine dragged her gaze across the table, stuttering at Giselle's chest and finally making it to her eyes. Giselle snorted. "You look like I kicked your dead puppy and fed it to you as a pulled pork sandwich."

"Gil, that's fucking terrible!" Madeleine glared at her, and Giselle held in a laugh.

"Just tell me, you pussy."

"Okay, fine." Madeleine sat up straight, acting as if she was preparing to give a speech to the countries' leaders on world peace. "During almost every movie, I will cry."

Giselle frowned. "Even during movies like Disaster Movie and the Scary Movies? You know, parody ones?"

"I haven't really seen too many… only the ones you force me to watch." Madeleine rubbed at the tablecloth as she thought. "But yeah, I remember crying during the chipmunk scene in Disaster Movie."

"The chipmunk scene made you cry?" Giselle asked incredulously.

"They were really scary." Madeleine bit her lip and laughed lightly. "I had nightmares about them for weeks."

Giselle snickered. "You're worse than Feli."

Madeleine smiled fondly. "Yeah, I guess."

"I won't tell a soul." Giselle promised, holding up her hand.

"Good, I have a reputation to uphold, you know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Idek. I'm just going to go watch the sunrise now, because it's suddenly five in the morning, and sleep is nowhere in sight.**

**I can hear birds.**

**P.S. Do creamers count as condiments? IDEK.**

**P.S.S. My headcanon is showing, sorry about that.**


End file.
